Mirror of Light and Darkness
by Insane Elves
Summary: After a millennia of being hidden, a powerful mirror has been found and demons are determined to find it and get rid of its owner. Now Hiei and Kurama must go to America and protect the mirrror and its owner. Better than it sounds.
1. The Mirror

Title: Mirror of Light and Darkness  
  
By: Insane Elves  
  
Category: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence, language, alcohol use, sexual innuendo)  
  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Summary: After a millennia of being hidden, a powerful mirror has been found and demons are determined to find it and get rid of the owner. Now Hiei and Kurama must go to America to find and protect the mirror and its owner.   
  
Disclaimer: The day I own Yu Yu Hakusho is the day the whores physically gain their virginity back and parents and teachers give teenagers a billion dollars a day for breathing. In other words, never. Don't sue me because I'm just a broke teenager who has nothing but a hatred for Algebra 2 and a talent of writing that can't be sold, so you'd get nothing. I only own the plot and the characters that aren't from Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Note: Never underestimate what one cool-looking mirror and a girl's imagination and anime obsession can lead to, especially when her friend joins in. Then you have two imaginative, anime obsessed girls to worry about. I started to write this several months before high school, so there are lots of stereotypes. Jock stereotypes, popular snob stereotypes, popular snob cheerleader stereotypes . . .you get the picture. Yes, this story has OCs, but they are NO Mary Sues.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
During the war between the Killer and the demons a mirror was forged deep in the earth. It was made of the strongest silver and the clearest crystal. It was double sided - one for wishes and one for creating. The mirror could do more than that though. It could change into a magnificent sword. The mirror could do the worst destruction if it was wielded by a corrupted soul and it could bring out the best peace in the hands of a completely pure soul. The sword was called Rhiannon.   
  
The fiercest demons fought but did not succeed. When it came to the worst part of the fight the eight elements took their part. The eight elements were known as: Sasshan Shadoweyes, Purvia Purelight, Urra Lightningclaw, Flarma Fireheart, Iccan Icebreath, Alyah Windwhisper, Kibre Earthtree, Wspra Clearwater. Onward they marched Purvia with Rhiannon over her shoulder. The blade's shimmering silver surface has become scarlet with the blood of the eight elements. A fight ensued, each of the elements drawing their symbol with the tip of the sword. Together they bound the Killer within eight layers but at a dreadful price. All of them lost their lives when it happened. The only things that remained of their souls were the eight stones embedded in the mirror. Each of the stones were in the form of their symbol and contained the smallest bit of soul.  
  
After the battle the mirror was lost and soon past from all knowledge. Centuries later, it was given to an old couple. Before the transaction the handle and the seal and eight stones fell off the mirror and its color had somehow changed to gold, probably so it would not be recognized. It was given a new handle.   
  
Three decades later, a demon tried to steal the mirror and it, like the nine pieces, was lost forever. The mirror can still grant a limited amount of wishes, without an payment such as life, as the Mirror of Utter Dark requires, but without the pieces it can never become a sword again . . .Now the evil is rising again and it needs the mirror to create its second Destruction.   
  
The nine pieces are close to the mirror yet far away. Only a person with a pure heart can bind the Killer again. But. . .is there anyone with a pure heart left in the world today? 


	2. The Assignment

Title: Mirror of Light and Darkness  
  
By: Insane Elves  
  
Category: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence, language, alcohol use [in later chapters])  
  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Summary: After a millennia of being hidden, a powerful mirror has been found and demons are determined to find it and get rid of the owner. Now Hiei and Kurama must go to America to find and protect the mirror and its owner.  
  
Disclaimer: The day we own Yu Yu Hakusho is the day the whores physically gain their virginity back and parents and teachers give teenagers a billion dollars a day for breathing. In other words, never. Don't sue me (Sakura) because I'm just a broke teenager who has nothing but a hatred for Algebra 2 and a talent of writing that can't be sold, so you get nothing. And I (Kao) have spent *all* my money on manga and drawing supplies, so unless you want worn down books and eraser less pencils, you get diddly squat. We only own the plot and the characters that aren't from Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Note: Never underestimate what one cool-looking mirror and a girl's imagination and anime obsession can lead to, especially when her friend joins in (Kao: sweet, sweet memories*sigh*). Then you have two imaginative, anime obsessed girls to worry about. We started to write this several months before high school, so there are lots of stereotypes. Jock stereotypes, popular snob stereotypes, popular snob cheerleader stereotypes . . .you get the picture. Yes, this story has OCs, but they are NO Mary Sues. Um, yeah the people are a little OOC but hopefully that will get better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusake and Kuwabara walked into Koenma's office extremely late for the meeting that they had been called for, yelling at each other in loud voices. The topic of choice? Kieko.  
  
"Urameshi! *If* you would just tell her the truth—"  
  
"I can't damn it! Get that through you're thick skull!!"  
  
"Why the hell not?!"  
  
It was right about this time that a tick appeared above Koenma's left eye. "Would you two stop fighting and get your butts over here so that we can start the meeting!!!!!" The two boys in the doorway yelped and shuffled over next to where Kurama was standing next to Koenma's desk. Hiei stood off to the side leaning casually against the wall.  
  
"Now that we are all *finally* present, we can begin the meeting." Koenma began and pushed a button on the side of his desk. "These are your targets."  
  
Two pictures of two different girls appeared. The first one was of a girl standing next in a forest next to a four-wheeler. She had long dirty blond, almost brown, hair and sparkling hazel eyes. She was tall and under the huge muddy t-shirt she wore it was hard to tell just how big she actually was. A worn expression was on her face, but she looked happy and quite pleased with herself. Underneath her was a small sheet written in messy scrawl that was half written in cursive, half in print.  
  
Name: Katie Boodle  
  
Hair color: Dirty Blond  
  
Eye color: Hazel  
  
Family: Mother and brother. Father is deceased.  
  
Hobbies: Reading, writing poetry and short stories, anime, drawing/painting, stalking Japanese people (just kidding on that one...where was I?), laughing with my friends, and I think that about covers it.  
  
Random Facts: I hate surveys. Why am I taking this one again? I love drawing and painting. I play the violin and have been working on a song for the past three months... I also love really big t-shirts! There really awesome, no one ever wears them any more. Instead they have their asses hanging out of their--Why do I not like surveys? Oh well you see, I don't like people finding out a lot of info on me. Stalkers, you know. I've been trying to get rid of one for quite some time now. And trust issues, that's why.  
  
One Wish: It's a secret and if I tell you it won't come true now, will it?  
  
D.O.B.: July 9th  
  
The second one was a picture of a girl writing down something on a piece of paper at a restaurant. She had auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a Japanese type shirt and plain black pants. She was short and not large for her stature. She had a pretty smile. Her handwriting was much neater than Katie's had been, all done in very small print cursive  
  
Name: Caroline Kristin Harrel  
  
Hair color: Auburn  
  
Eye color: Brown  
  
Family: Charles and Sheryl. Oh and Robert. We can't forget about him.....  
  
Hobbies: Reading, writing poetry, collecting quotes from random places, mythology, manga, anime, and, um, I think that's it.  
  
Random Facts: I like to quote things, at times, and I'm too fat. (At this point there was a large streak along the page. Kurama looked at Botan asking her silently. "Katie hit her upside the head and the other one too, Gwen, I think it was. Then they yelled at each other for a few minutes. It was actually a lot of fun to watch!") My friends have slapped away my brain cells. I insult myself although true! Don't slap me! ILove to fence, but hate all other sports  
  
One Wish: That all math was dead.  
  
D.O.B.: November 30th  
  
"Hot Babes!!!! Okay that settles it! I am definitely going on this mission!" Kuwabara said and hit his hands hard on the desk. "When do I start?"  
  
"Ha! The first one would probably beat you to death and the second would probably complain to you about her petty problems, like weight, and drive you crazy." Hiei remarked smirking at Kuwabara.  
  
"Why you little shrimp! I—"Kuwabara began grabbing Hiei's collar.  
  
"Stop! Don't fight! Kuwabara if you're just going to meet them then you're *not* going on the mission." Koenma said decisively. "You may leave. *Now.*" he said in a tone that dared Kuwabara to question him. Kuwabara left the room slowly sulking into the hallway. "Alright now that he's gone... There is a mirror, much like the Forlorn Hope, only this one can change into a sword and grants wishes to any one without taking life. It was in the hands of some very powerful people however they both die recently and we believe that Katie's mother took the mirror and gave it to her. Needless to say Katie doesn't have a lot of spirit energy, or if she does she hasn't found it yet. That's why you all must go and get that mirror back. It could destroy the world with a wish."  
  
"What about the sword?" Kurama asked, interested in the topic.  
  
"Unfortunately the piece that made the mirror a sword was lost when the mirror was given to the old couple. If it was possible that it could be made into a sword again, if the heart was corrupt a single slash could kill and destroy over a million people. However if it was wielded by someone with a pure heart it could save, or reverses the affect, millions of people and purify the earth."  
  
"So why is impossible for the mirror to be a sword?" Kurama asked curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Well you see there were piece of each one of the Elements souls imbedded in the mirror, but there was a seal that kept them on and it fell off. The nine pieces are now scattered over the earth. So if you wanted to find them you couldn't be looking for them because they can only be found on accident, which means that people have picked them up and screwed everything up even more than it already was. And we don't even know what they look like, so if we had them we probably wouldn't know. Now, this is going to be a long mission. Maybe over six months—"  
  
"Wait! Six moths?! I've got to skip on this one Koenma. I've, um, got some personal reasons on why I can't go." said Yusake nervously, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Kieko." Botan and Kurama said at the same time, as Koenma sighed.  
  
"Well you have been working really hard late—"  
  
"Great then I'll see you guys in six months! BYE!" Yusake said running out of the room faster than Koenma could finish his sentence.  
  
"Well then I guess you two will be going on this mission." Koenma said and began pulling put papers from various places behind his desk. "You will both be attending their school and we've fix your records so that you get all the same classes as they do. Here's the key to your apartment--I knew that it would come in handy to have a spirit world business-only apartment in various places—and your car Kurama will be driving, and I suppose that you could too Hiei..."  
  
"I *refuse* to go to America just to baby-sit a couple of brats to get a stupid mirror!!" Hiei said angrily glaring at Koenma.  
  
"I don't see what the problem is, Hiei, its only a simple mission." Kurama said looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Unless you were *afraid* to take on the mission. I can under stand if you're scared to fight the demons that are coming after th—"  
  
"I am not afraid." He hissed dangerously.  
  
"Oh, but I think you are. I've never known the GREAT Hiei back down from something." Kurama said pulling Hiei further into his small trap. "I think that I can handle this alone then if you really insist on not--"  
  
"I will go on this stupid mission just to prove you wrong! And nothing you can do can make me change my mind!" He said indignantly crossing his arms.  
  
"See he can be persuaded. You just have to use the right words." Kurama said smiling at Botan and Koenma. "So when do we start at this new school?"  
  
"Um, Monday? I think." Koenma said and pulled out a small box. "Your uniforms are in here—"  
  
"Damn you, Kurama, Damn you! I will get my revenge on you, you know." Hiei said taking the parcel.  
  
"Go NOW! And quit complaining Hiei. You said that we couldn't dissuade you from you decision. So quit complaining and leave!"  
  
The two left the office with Hiei glaring holes in Kurama's back.  
  
"Those two had better get that mirror or we're all doomed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Okies, Chapter one Complete! BO-YA! Hopefully you all liked it! We now spending all of our time on this one fic and our other one is on Hiatus until this one is complete...for the most part anyway. I am soooooooooooooo sorry It took so long to post!!! GOMEN NASI!!!!!! Please forgive me G-chan and Sakura! . * waits expectantly for the bombardment of paperclips*. Please don't kill me.... Comments, suggestions, flames, and complaints are all welcome. Ja ne! 


End file.
